epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Rick Grimes vs pacman. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep.10/Fathers's Day Special
Sorry if this battle wasn't good but it's still okay..well at least to me In this battle it features, Walking Dead protagonist and post-apocalyptic cop, Rick Grimes against the mascot of Namco, Pacman to see which father is the better survivor on dealing the dead. And yes pacman is a father...if you don't count the Ghostly Adventures canon Cameos: Carl Blinky Pinky Inky Clyde VS Rick Grimes Verse: I’m the greatest zombie survivor and a better father in fiction You’re just a bald yellow dad who’s fatter than Homer Simspon I’m a comic hero, who doesn’t need super powers that rips off Superman You’re a man of a hero, who’s more forgettable than Megaman I’m one badass post-apocalypse dad with complicated personality while You’re just a dirty pizza with one slice missing who’s been thrown out by Walter White I kill hundreds of walkers while you eat the same ghost over and over Even Kirby will call you a weak ball with eating disorder I won the Saturn awards and favorite hero around the world You lose to copycats that are better than you, like you’re the first Flappy Bird You are living in an endless limbo like the Level 256 bug Just remember Pacman, you’re just a loser who’s addicted to drugs Pacman Verse: Before the days of Mario and Sonic, there was an OG Ghostbuster Who inspire Grand Theft Auto, DooM, and even a Filipinoboxer Gamers played my game; they meet the president and made history, truly an inspiration When people watch your show, they waste their time waiting on the next season I’m rocking the arcade, NES, Commodore and even a banner for Google Shoulda make a Where’s Waldo TV series instead, cause‘your show is all about finding people Disses sharper than a knife that’s gonna make your hand cut off The only threats in your zombie apocalyse are your bad dad jokes Your failure crew is filled with moronic kids, a guy got fetish on a condom box Useless filler characters and your slutty wife who drives you nuts Your disobedient son is the reason why you are always in great dooty By the way those walkers are more pathetic than the zombies in Plants vs Zombies Rick Grimes Verse: Carl! I told you to stay in the house, I’m sorry daddy Just stay go back to your house, while I take this pizza who stole waka waka from Fozzie You’re just another forgettable mascot, while I’m a grade A MC You’re Left for Dead, While I got million of watchers you see? When it comes to ghosts going around a maze, kids rather pick Five Nights at Freddy’s In other words, no kid gives a crap bout’ you except that fricking kid, Sammy Ghostly Adventures makes Sonic Boom the greatest thing in history Your Atari game is the greatest downfall in video games since Spielberg’s E.T. Pacman Verse: I married to the first heroine, you married a slut who pucked with your best friend, OH! It’s a shame, Shane your own best friend wants your life to end, OH! You order your son to shot your wife, now you have to take care of Shane’s baby OH! Man, your life must have ricked, because’ it always end up Breaking Bad-ly, OHHHHH! Who Won? YOU DECIDE!!! Pacamn Rick Grimes Trivia: *This is the first battle to use a cameo *This is the first battle to have a Who Won? card *Rick Grimes is the forth comic book figure, after Awuaman, Superman and Goku Category:Blog posts